


Prompt #6 - Much Needed Sleep

by TheDragonsKnight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	Prompt #6 - Much Needed Sleep

The Exarch was surprised to find the Warrior of Light’s door ajar as it was quite late into the night when he was passing by. Curiosity got the better of him as he moved quietly to the door and peered inside. The room was dark save for the pale moonlight streaming in from the open window. Katsum was lying in said moonlight on her mattress. She’d pulled off the bed frame, wrapped in her blankets and and facing away from the door sound asleep. A quiet sigh of relief left the ancient Exarch’s lips at the sight, “Good. I am glad you finally are getting some rest.”

“Make a hobby of spying on her, do you, dear Exarch?” He nearly jumped when Feo Ul appeared beside him, an angry pout on her face as she floated in front of him with her hands on her hips, “That’s not very good of you, watching my (precious sapling) while she sleeps. ‘Tis something her dear husband would not like either I would imagine.”

A shocked expression crosses his face as he laughed nervously, “Please, Feo Ul, I was only coming to check on her and how the light was affecting her.”

The pixie laughed, “Oh, I’m just teasing,” Her gaze moved to where the Miqo’te was nestled, “The poor dear was exhausted. She dragged that mattress out into the moonlight for the fresh air and laid there for so long trying to sleep. Finally, after promising there would be no mischief, she let me use a bit of magic to help her sleep. She’s been sleeping soundly ever since.”

“Did our idea work at least?”

“Oh, of course! It took hardly nothing at all. They quickly found one another, even across that great rift between the worlds, drawn to one another like a moth to a flame. That’s probably why she’s sleeping so well. That man is certainly a (fae prince) all on his own, so I can’t say I blame her.”

“She and Ser Aymeric truly love each other, yes. She is in good hands now then.”

Feo Ul nodding, “Quite! So, let us leave them to enjoy the time while they can.”

The Exarch smiled and nodded, reaching out to the door to silently pull it shut, leaving Katsum to dream with her husband in their shared dream, and rest in each others company for just a little while.


End file.
